


The Fan

by starfleetjedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue Bayou Restaurant, California Adventure Park, Disneyland, Disneyland AU only I asked for, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Galaxy Wars, Han Solo is kinda like Indiana Jones, Happy Ending, Henri Defense, Hux is a photographer, Kira Kenobi - Freeform, Launch Bay Kylo Ren, Meta, Mitaka is just going to be a server in all of my fics, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rey Kanata - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Tajin Dole Whip, Takodana, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unprotected Sex, Wingwoman Rose, dca, fireworks vs sex, lots of hand holding, there are candles that smell just like the PotC ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetjedi/pseuds/starfleetjedi
Summary: I'm fillingmy own Twitter promptbased on that adorablevideoof soft Launch Bay Kylo and the little girl:What if Ben plays Launch Bay Kylo and Rey is an obsessed fan who freaks out when she meets him. Maybe she lives in the area and keeps going back every weekend on that resident discount, and he starts to notice her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been to Disneyland a grand total of three times in the past decade, so forgive me if details are inaccurate as far as the park and SOP of cast members go. I've also been to Launch Bay once, and only met Rey, Chewbacca, and Darth Vader. I would totally piss myself if I ran into Kylo Ren.
> 
> This fic isn't kinky, but I still dedicate this to House Dadam of The Writer's Den. The loveliest bunch of puffs I've ever met.
> 
>   
> 

“Here she comes,” Hux mutters dryly out one corner of his mouth; quiet but loud enough for Ben to hear.

Almost immediately, she barrels in. A slender young woman with a sequined black Mouse Ear headband atop her wild chestnut locks shrieks as she rushes forward from the shadows and wraps her arms around Ben.

Or, technically, Kylo Ren.

Ben has been donning the Kylo Ren robes and helmet at Galaxy Wars Launch Bay in Disneyland for a month and he’s seen this same girl every weekend since. Each time, she is squealing, jumping, clapping, or nervously giggling. Sometimes all of the above at once. The first time, she had burst into tears of excitement. It had alarmed Hux, and the experience was forever ingrained in Ben’s memory.

Today, she has brought her friend with her. A shorter Asian woman with jet-black hair and rose gold Ears who stands behind Hux, smartphone in her hand trained towards them.

Hux snaps a handful of pictures while the girl wraps one arm around Ben’s waist, under his flowing cowl. She presses her side against him, and although he can’t see her face, he guesses she is beaming brightly for the camera.

Hux scans the Photo Pass barcode on the Disneyland app on her phone, and then she and friend disappear as quickly as they appeared.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Ben says, straightening his cowl for the next round.

Hux merely shrugs before turning to the next people in line.

*

The next week, she returns with a new friend—a guy with dark skin, close-cropped hair, slight scowl on his face. Unlike her other friend, the shorter girl with the warm smile that says “please excuse my silly friend, she’s obsessed with Kylo Ren”—this guy doesn’t seem thrilled or amused to be there. He stands back against the wall as the girl waits for Hux to tell her it’s clear to approach.

Ben is glad for his mask, stifling it may be, because at least her guy friend can’t tell that he is being watched.

She turns to her friend and asks, “Would you like to take a picture with me and Kylo?”

The guy shakes his head and huffs. “Just get this over with, Rey.”

Ben doesn’t miss the way her—Rey’s—smile deflates slightly as she mutters a small, “Oh, okay,” before turning towards Kylo Ren and plastering a cheerful look on.

Ben has seen countless people come through Launch Bay, taken thousands of pictures with adoring fans and clueless children dragged there by their fanatic parents, tempted each one of them to the Dark Side—and all while staying in character under his sweltering costume in the middle of summer.

Kylo Ren is a ghostly towering figure in his ragged cowl and menacing mask that garbles his voice into something monstrous and deep. Little children often swerve from him when he makes his rounds through the park. In short, he is a villain, acts well like one, and is often treated like one.

But this girl, Rey, clearly loves the character. She has never missed a weekend in the past month, and is literally a ray of sunshine the second she steps into his dreary stage with the dark gray panels. Today is the first time he has seen her out of her element, if only for a brief moment, and it doesn’t sit well with him.

So it surprises even himself when he steps forward towards Rey and opens his arms wide. She hesitates only for a few seconds, clearly startled by the gesture, before she launches herself at him. Her arms are around his neck, and he has to wrap his arms around her waist to keep them from toppling over.

She is soft and warm, and has no problem pressing her entire body against his. She is also nearly a foot shorter, so he has to bend down a little to accommodate her.

In the distance, Ben hears the shutter of Hux’s camera click, and that was enough to snap him out of his reverie.

When she peels herself away, she is grinning from ear to ear and looking up adoringly at Kylo Ren. From here, he can count the freckles on her face.

They pose for some pictures with both her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist, and a few with one of her hands on his chest. It was intimate, and unusual for Kylo Ren visitors. Most of them opt to stand awkwardly next to him, keeping their hands to themselves. But Rey continues to push the boundaries of intimacy with each subsequent visit, and he finds that he doesn’t quite mind.

And it pleases Ben that her friend is positively glowering behind Hux.

When Rey and her raincloud have left, Hux glares at Ben and hisses, “What the hell was that?’

Ben just shrugs and sighs. “This is the happiest place on earth, and she wasn’t happy. Lighten up, will you? Do you need a hug, too?”

Hux rears back, disgusted. Then, “First time I’ve seen her blush.”

“Did she? I couldn’t tell; the tint on this helmet makes me colorblind.”

If Hux could roll his eyes any further, he would see the back of his head.

*

She is back on a Friday night, and she is alone. She is also wearing a shirt that says Takodana, with a white line illustration of a castle.

“Hi,” she says softly as she approaches him. She is less bouncy today, but her toothy smile is present and she is in a good mood.

Ben nods wordlessly, as Kylo Ren would do, and waits for her to sidle up next to him. By now, he is used to her automatically snaking her arm around his waist, but he is not prepared when she rests her head against his chest. As if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if that is where she has always belonged and it is time she claimed her throne.

Hux takes their pictures, scans her app, and she is gone with a quick, “Bye!”

“You think she lives around here?” Hux asks, fingers thumbing the camera’s button as he cycles through the recent pictures.

Hux doesn’t even bother waiting for Ben’s response. “She probably does. No way she comes here for full price every weekend.”

Ben hums in agreement.

Much later that night, Ben finds out from Google that Takodana is a diner just a fifteen-minute walk away from the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and for taking time to read this fic. I appreciate all of you. <3

Ben has passed by Takodana plenty of times on his way to work, but this is his first time actually stepping inside the diner. It is nine o’clock on a Saturday morning, and the place is already bustling with activity. He can tell that the restaurant thrives on the business brought on by Disneyland park-goers—around him, the tables are filled with groups sporting the Ears and Disney-themed shirts.

Since he is alone, the host seats him at the counter and leaves him with a laminated menu and a promise that someone will be by shortly to take his order.

He is perusing their list of burgers when he catches movement in front of him and a cheerful voice saying, “Good morning. What can I get started for you today?”

Ben looks up and immediately straightens in his seat. Rey, with a wide smile on her freckled face, is patiently waiting for his response. And even though he had heard her speak several times at Launch Bay, this is the first time that he notices her British accent.

Her chestnut brown hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and she is wearing a gray shirt with the same Takodana design in front. Her pale face is dusted with freckles and her eyes are a brilliant shade of hazel. She has a paper and pad in both hands, ready to jot down his order.

The fact that she hasn’t wrapped herself at him throws Ben for a loop, but he quickly remembers that he is not Kylo Ren at this moment, and she does not know him.

“Sorry, I just woke up,” he says sheepishly, trying to excuse his embarrassingly blatant staring.

She brushes off his awkwardness with a shrug. “Hey, I get it. It’s nine and a Saturday; we should be sleeping in.”

We and sleeping in the same sentence—Ben gulps, clears his throat, and laughs weakly. He orders coffee and accepts Rey’s suggestion of their special: corned beef hash with a side of truffle fries.

Ben sips on his coffee and sneaks glances at Rey while she fields orders from behind the counter. Her smile is unwavering as she takes down orders, juggles plates of food, serves beverages, and answers questions about the menu.

She eventually lands in front of him, setting his plate of food on the counter with a flourish of her fingers and a low, “Ta-da!”

Before Ben could engage her in small talk, someone slips into the seat next to Ben and waves at Rey. It’s the girl she usually takes with her to Launch Bay—the one with the black hair and the camera.

“Hey, Rose. Here you go,” Rey says, down in front of her and procuring a to-go cup. “Extra cream, extra sugar.”

Rose accepts the cup and takes a sip. “Thank you so much for covering my shift tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Ben chews on a fry slowly, pretending to mind his business.

“Oh, stop. It’s no trouble.”

“We’ll go to Disneyland next week and—and I’ll even stalk Kylo Ren with you. How about that?”

Ben’s ears perk up, and he has never been more grateful for his long hair.

Beside him, Rose is gasping like she had just thought of a bright idea. “We’ll hunt down that tree of a man and you can climb him and I’ll take pictures.”

“Rose!” Rey hisses, swatting her friend on the arm playfully. At the same time, Ben chokes on his coffee. He sputters, and Rose must have noticed because he feels a small hand whack his back a couple of times.

“Are you okay, sir?” Rose asks.

Ben nods, tears in his eyes. He reaches for his napkin and blots his lips. “Thank you. Fry got stuck in my throat.”

He glances up to find Rey looking at him with concern. He gives her a small smile to easy her worry, and she smiles back tentatively.

“Can I get you some water?” she asks.

He shakes his head. Serves him right for eavesdropping.

Rose takes that as her cue to leave, thanking Rey once again, and wishing Ben a good rest of the day.

Ben is still working on his corned beef hash when customers begin to filter out, the breakfast rush finally over. Soon, he was the only diner left on the counter.

He watches as Rey slides up to him. “So, are you from here or just visiting?”

“I’m from here. Figured I should try out this place before I head to work.”

Rey brightens and she leans in, resting her elbows on the counter. “You work nearby?”

Ben nods and takes a sip of his coffee. “Too much. I work too much,” he adds absently.

“Oh, yeah, same. I practically live here.”

“I don’t even know what time off means anymore,” he says, chuckling.

She pouts, jutting her plush pink bottom lip out. “That’s not good. You should always make time for some fun. Some self-care.”

Ben cocks an eyebrow and smirks behind his coffee cup. “Yeah? What do you do for fun around here?”

Her eyes dart around, and then rest on her hands, which are playing with the clip of her pen. “I go to Disneyland. I spend too much time at Launch Bay, to be honest.”

He nods, unwilling to open his mouth and say something that might stop her from confessing.

“I’m a Galaxy Wars fan, you see. I love the films, and I especially love Kylo Ren.” She looks up at him, eyes gleaming. “Do you know who I’m talking about?”

“Yep,” is all he says before he stuffs his mouth with a handful of fries.

“Anyway, they have some guy dressed as Kylo Ren over there, and people get to take pictures with him.”

She sighs and for a minute, she just gazes out the window over Ben’s shoulder. Then she blinks, leans back and dusts the front of her shirt, her cheeks flushed pink at having been caught daydreaming, if only for a while.

“So you go there every chance you get?” he asks.

“Mostly during the weekends, except tonight. I’m covering for Rose so I can’t go, but I did visit last night and got my photo so that should tide me over for a while,” she says with a laugh.

Ben raises his cup to her in a silent toast. “I’m sure Kylo will miss you tonight.”

A new customer slides into a seat at the end of the counter, so Rey excuses herself to attend to their order. Ben finishes his meal while she is busy with her customers, and when she returns to him, she hands him the check with a friendly smile.

Ben slips a crisp twenty dollar bill in the book and tells her to keep the change. As he gets up to leave, she thanks him and adds, “See you next time.”

The way she says it--he almost thinks she meant it sincerely. A personal invitation to return. And so he shall.

*

“Your stalker didn’t come tonight,” Hux muses when he returns from ushering out the last couple in line for Kylo Ren.

“Don’t call her that,” Ben growls, the voice modulator in his helmet warping his voice into the Supreme Leader’s menacing snarl. Hux shudders.

Hux quickly regains composure and sniffs haughtily. “Perhaps she’s had enough of you finally.”

Ben hopes Hux can feel the deathly stare he is directing at the redhead.

*

Rey shows up at Launch Bay the following weekend with Rose. They are wearing matching pink tank tops, khaki shorts, and classic Minnie Mouse Ears that has the red bow with white polka dots. However, this time, Rey doesn’t immediately approach.

Rose steps forward first, glancing between Hux and Ben apprehensively.

“We were wondering,” she starts meekly, “if it’s not too much trouble--and if it’s not against any rules--” she turns to Ben, “if you could carry my friend here the same way Kylo Ren carried Kira Kenobi out of the forest in his arms.”

Ben whips his head to Rey, who is standing still in the corner and biting her lip nervously. He knows the scene in question--Kylo Ren and Kira, the film series’ heroine, meet for the first time; they fight, he subdues her, and then carries her bridal style into his ship for questioning.

Before Ben can respond, Hux pipes up, finger wagging in the air. “I don’t believe that’s possible. It would not be safe, the potential injuries--”

Ben doesn’t allow him to finish. Wordlessly, he bounds over to Rey, swoops down and scoops her into his arms. She yelps, Rose dives into her purse for her phone, and Hux shuts up.

Rey throws her arms around his neck for balance, causing her face to squish against his mask. He can feel the heat of her legs and the backs of her knees even under his gloves and the thick material of his robe. If he weren’t wearing gloves, he would be able to feel the undoubtedly smooth skin of her back that wasn’t covered by her tank top.

She squirms in his arms as she tries to get comfortable, and when she finally stops moving, she rears her head back to stare at the spot on his mask where she believes his eyes must be.

“This is so tight,” Rose squeals from beside Hux. She is taking a video in landscape mode with a wide grin on her face. Hux’s lips have disappeared into a tight line, but he is taking pictures, the DSLR whirring with every push of the button.

Rey hasn’t said anything--she just stares at Kylo, a mysterious smile playing at the corners of her lips.

“Rey, can you pretend like you’re unconscious?” Rose directs. “Just go limp--just--yes, like that.”

Rey protests and rolls her eyes, but it doesn’t take too much convincing for her to acquiesce to Rose’s demand. She unwinds her arms from around Ben’s neck, lets them fall limp to the side, and then drops her head back. This results in her chest heaving up, right where Ben can’t ignore it.

Again, he is glad for the privacy that his mask affords him, because he greedily ogles her without anyone the wiser. Her chest rises and falls slowly with each breath, and it seems to take forever--Ben could watch her breath until the end of time, really. In reality, it lasts only a few seconds. Once Rose gets her fill of pictures and videos, and Hux interrupts with a loud, clearly fake cough, Rey wiggles back up and off his arms.

She presents her barcode to Hux, who scans it with a sneer that she doesn’t notice. Rey still has on her shy, mysterious smile even as she and Rose wave goodbye to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be busy looking at houses to buy tomorrow, so I can't promise an update. BUT, I am *not* going anywhere or watching Super Bowl LIV (go Niners!!!) on Sunday, so that means I can update then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House hunting yesterday was a success; made an offer so we're patiently waiting now. And although today was supposed to be my me-time, Mr. starfleetjedi decided to leave the baby at home with me instead of bringing him to the Super Bowl party. So I wasn't able to sprint like I originally planned thanks to Baby's repeated attempts at banging on my keyboard.
> 
> I do promise a much longer update tomorrow! It should be the final chapter, unless the story gets away from me then I'll have to split it and up the chapter count.

Ben never really requests days off, especially weekends. Ever since he moved to Anaheim, all he’s ever done is work, sleep, and occasionally go for a run around his neighborhood if only to tire himself out for a dreamless sleep.

Hux teases him about his crazy work ethic constantly. After all, the son of two-time Academy Award-winning actor Han Solo and US Senator Leia Organa shouldn’t need to work. But Ben argues that he enjoys his privacy and independence from his famous parents and their bank account, and it’s really none of Hux’s business what he does for a living.

So when he tells Hux he’s taking Saturday off, the redhead just stares at him blankly. Like Ben had asked for his hand in marriage in an alien language.

“Do you even--where--what do you even  _ do _ outside of work?” Hux asks incredulously.

Ben rolls his eyes at Hux and then stalks off to find Matt and Randy, the two other cast members who play Kylo Ren, to let them know he will be gone for a day.

“Hux tells us there’s this girl who comes by Launch Bay everyday,” Matt says. He is an intense fellow with bright blonde hair and thin aviator glasses, and even though he is as tall and as wide as Ben, he exudes the awkwardness of a shy teenager.

“Hux says she comes to see you,” Matt continues.

“She’s here only on the weekends, and she comes to see Kylo Ren,” Ben clarifies.

“If I ask for her number, do you think she’ll give it to me?” Randy, Matt’s twin brother, pipes up. He tugs off his gray beanie and shakes the sandy blonde hair that is plastered around his forehead. He looks at Ben expectantly.

Ben grits his teeth and swears to shove Hux’s camera down his throat one of these days. They like to rib each other often, but lately Hux has started to get on his nerves, especially where Rey is concerned. He is either clucking his tongue disapprovingly as soon as she leaves Launch Bay, or he is shaking his head and pursing his lips when he reviews the recent shots on his camera.

“Do what you want,” he says, then stomps off to put on his robes, ignoring Matt and Randy’s laughter.

*

It is brunch time in the middle of a weekday and Ben is not rushing. He doesn’t need to be at work, he has no obligations for the day, and can do whatever the hell he wants. Which is how he finds himself standing in front of the host’s stand in Takodana.

Since the restaurant isn’t as packed during a weekday, the host leads Ben to a booth, and once again leaves him with their menu.

He isn’t really hungry, considering what he is about to do. He thinks he should avoid food altogether until his mission is complete.

“Hi, my name is Rose. What can I--oh, hey!”

Rose is pointing the cap end of her pen at Ben and wagging it slightly. “I remember you. From last week.”

Ben does his best “I don’t know what you’re talking about” face, and Rose bites, thankfully.

“You choked on your fries. I saved your life,” she said, nodding sagely.

“That you did. Thank you for your act of heroism,” Ben says. He claps his hands softly, because he wants to make Rose laugh. He wants this girl to like him, because if Rose likes him, Rey might like him, too.

Rose chuckles, mock bowing and waving to an imaginary crowd.

“Is she bothering you, sir?”

Ben doesn’t even notice Rey creep up behind Rose. She is holding an empty coffee carafe with the other hand on her hip, and she is regarding Rose with a teasing frown. Then her expression softens and she turns to Ben.

“Welcome back to Takodana,” she says with her signature bright smile. She squeezes Rose’s arm then excuses herself to refill the carafe.

Ben doesn’t realize he is staring, his mouth slack and his eyes following Rey trek back into the kitchen, until Rose clears her throat. He brings his attention back to her, pretending like he wasn’t just caught ogling her coworker.

“Do you need another minute?” Rose asks, a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips.

“Yes, please.”

Rose gives Ben a brisk nod and leaves him alone. He busies himself with the menu in an effort to calm his flaming cheeks and think of anything else besides his embarrassment. He is on a mission today and he needs to be as non-creepy as possible, but his awkward staring is throwing a wrench in the plan.

He is playing a silent game of eenie meenie miney mo between the Rotisserie Porg Burger and the Ahch-To Seafood Special when Rose returns to his table. He settles on the burger and looks up to place his order--

\--except it’s not Rose.

Rey, with her chestnut hair in a bun on top of her head, freckles, and green-tinged hazel eyes, is beaming down at him. “Hi, Rose is on break. I’ll be your server today.”

_ She is really pretty _ , Ben thinks. Even in her Takodana t-shirt uniform and loose khakis and worn black and white checkered Vans, she looks absolutely heavenly.

“Hi,” he mutters stupidly.

She stifles a grin. “Hello.”

Now or never, Ben.

“Can I take you out on a date some time?”

The grin on her face disappears, replaced by a look of pure shock. Her lips are slightly parted in a surprised “oh” and her pen is hovering motionless above her pad. Suddenly, Ben thinks he made a huge mistake. In his determination to just ask her out without jumbling his words, he had failed to consider the possibility that she might refuse. And it is certainly looking it judging by her reaction.

His panicked mind cycles through a list of things he can say to make all of this less unpleasant for both of them. He could apologize, plead with her to forget he even asked, leave her a generous tip, and promise to never darken the doorstep of Takodana again.

So he is pleasantly surprised when she finally says, in a quiet but steady voice, “Okay.”

He blinks. “Okay?”

She bites her lip, the same way she did when Rose asked them to recreate the Galaxy Wars scene. “I’m saying yes.”

Ben breathes a huge sigh of relief, which probably looks comical to her, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. A weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and he needs a minute to recover.

“I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

Oh, right. He is an idiot. What was he thinking asking out a pretty server who looks about ten years younger than him, without even introducing himself first? 

But she accepted, didn’t she? So maybe he isn’t the only weirdo in this conversation.

He remembers his manners and slides out of the booth, coming to stand in front of her with his hand extended. “I’m Ben.”

He is flattered and guiltily proud as he watches her eyes slowly travel from his feet to his head, taking in his impressive height. He notices her gulp when she shakes his hand and gives him her name, and he makes no indication that he already knows it.

“I’ve never actually been asked out by a customer before--I’m not even sure if this is allowed,” she gushes. “But you seem really nice and you look like you’ve never done this before either.”

“That obvious?” Ben asks, forcing out an uncomfortable laugh as he shuffles back into the booth.

Rey flashes him a gentle smile. “It’s okay. So, what do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking I’d try the porg burger today, unless you’d like to recommend something else.”

“I meant for the date.”

Ben considers unwrapping his utensils from their napkin case and jamming his butter knife into his ear canal, but he doesn’t think Rey will appreciate the impending bloodbath and clean-up.

He takes a sip of his water before proceeding. “I want to take you to Disneyland on Saturday, unless you have plans then?”

Rey looks pleased with the suggestion because she is excitedly nodding. “As long as you don’t mind me fangirling over Kylo Ren at Launch Bay.”

Ben knows he should probably come clean to Rey, especially when she is being candid and open about her crush on the character he plays. But he is his father’s son and has a flair for dramatics, so he just laughs and teases her lightly.

In the end, Ben gets his porg burger, Rey’s number scribbled on a napkin, and a date for Saturday.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp--the story did get away from me. So we're going from 4 chapters to 6 now.

On Saturday morning, Ben arrives at Takodana where he and Rey have decided to meet. She is chatting with Rose by the host’s stand when he walks in, and notes that Rose also looks him over from head to toe before whispering something in Rey’s ear that makes both girls giggle.

“Hi, Ben,” they greet in unison. Rey looks shy but Rose looks positively elated.

“Good morning, ladies.” He steps close to Rey, who looks up at him with the sweetest smile that makes her eyes twinkle. She is dressed casually in a blue Galaxy Wars-themed shirt and cream-colored shorts, hair topped with sequined Ears with a blue bow.

“Ready whenever you are,” she says.

“You guys have fun and say hi to Kylo for me,” Rose teases, to which Rey swats her arm playfully before bidding her goodbye and dragging Ben out the door by the elbow.

Rey doesn’t immediately let go of his elbow, instead letting her hand slowly drag down to his forearm before completely dropping to her side.

“Don’t mind her, she’s silly,” she says, jerking her thumb towards the door. “Do you mind walking or should we get a Lyft?”

“I’m fine with walking.”

They spend the first few minutes walking side by side in silence until they run into a large family (two grandparents, the parents, and four children) as they pass by a hotel. After two blocks of walking behind the group, Rey decides to break the ice.

“So, are you originally from around here?”

“I was born in L.A., but split some of my time in New York due to my parents’ jobs. You?” Ben keeps his answer short and immediately deflects the question back to Rey. The fewer questions he has to answer about his mundane life, the better. He just needs to keep her talking about herself.

“Born in London, raised in an orphanage there until I was adopted by Maz. She decided to move here and buy the diner six years ago, and she brought me with her. The rest is history.” Rey says all of this with a calm smile. Ben wants to apologize for making her recount her history at an orphanage, but she looks unbothered by her confession, so he lets it go.

He is about to ask her a follow-up question, but she beats him to the punch.

“I just realized—you know where I work, but you’ve never told me what you do. I assume you have weekends off? Do you work in one of those boring office-type places with the nine to five, Mondays through Fridays?” She is skipping and looking eagerly at him with bright eyes. She lands right on the edge of the crosswalk, stopping to wait for the Walk sign. By now, the family in front of them has crossed the street ahead.

Ben decides to be honest this time. Just a little clue, without completely spilling the beans just yet. “I work at the park, actually. I get some weekdays off, but I prefer to work on the weekends.”

He watches as Rey’s expression cycles through various emotions—shock, deep in thought, enthusiasm. There is no look of anger or betrayal, which is a huge relief, but she starts to look worried.

“Do you know the guy who plays Kylo Ren in Launch Bay?”

Ben thinks his answer through, careful in his wording so he isn’t technically lying. “I do. There are three character actors for Kylo.”

Rey doesn’t press further. In fact, she falls silent, which makes Ben uncomfortable. Perhaps all the secrecy is a bad idea. What was he even thinking, duping this sweet Kylo Ren fan into a date with him using his height and build to his advantage?

He tries to distract her by diverting her thoughts to other Disneyland attractions, asking her what her favorite ride is and where she wants to go to first.

She is smiling again and doesn’t hesitate to answer. “I love Pirates of the Caribbean. The smell—did you know there is a candle that smells exactly like the ride? I have one at home. I’ll have to show it to you some time.”

She doesn’t seem to notice that she had just implied having him in her home, sniffing her candles, but Ben does and it ignites something in him that excites his bones and sends a shiver down his spine.

“I’ve always wanted to dine at the Blue Bayou Restaurant, too. Each time I float past it on Pirates, I make a promise to myself that I’ll get dinner there some time. But when I try to make a reservation, I think of the price of one meal and I just can’t do it.”

Immediately, the wheels start turning in Ben’s head. He can most definitely get them into the restaurant; he will just need to call in a favor. He makes a mental note to text his friend Phasma later—she is likely working today and can arrange a last-minute reservation for them.

Ben flashes his ID at the entrance where the park employee greets him by name and welcomes him and Rey into the park without hassle. He lets Rey talk him into purchasing an Ear, but he insists on sticking with the plain black one without a bow. She grabs him my shoulders and pulls him down to her height so she can fit the headband on him.

While Rey experiments with tucking his long hair behind his ear and around the headband, Ben seizes the opportunity to study her face once more. Same bright hazel eyes, same light brown freckles across her smooth cheeks and nose. The tip of her tongue sticks out between the corner of her lips while she works, and he wonders what she might taste like if he just surges forward a few inches.

As if on cue, she steps back and admires her handiwork. “You look very cute,” she declares.

Ben fights back a blush. “If I run into any coworkers, I’ll never hear the end of this.”

Rey bats her eyelashes and sticks out her bottom lip in a fake pout. “Then I guess I’ll have to make this date worth your while in compensation.”

She clutches his hand in hers, and he notes how soft and warm they are. Before he can overthink it, she starts pulling him towards New Orleans Square.

*

Despite Ben’s lack of experience in dating, he thinks today is going spectacularly well. Rey is all smiles as they hop on one ride to another, and it helps that Ben is able to pull some strings so they can skip the long lines. If his coworkers had anything to say about his Ears, they keep it to themselves. They do smirk at him—not unkindly—when Rey’s back is turned and wish him a good time on his date.

When Rey runs off to buy them Dole Whip, Ben plops down on a bench in front of the Enchanted Tiki Room and shoots Phasma a text, and is pleased when she responds straight away confirming their early dinner reservation. He is grinning proudly when she returns, prompting a questioning look.

“I have a surprise for you,” he confesses. “But you’ll have to wait a little bit.”

She doesn’t press. “Okay, I trust you.” She fishes out a small bottle of tajin from her backpack and sprinkles some on their Dole Whip.

They are enjoying the cold treats in silence when Rey poses another question. “You said you work weekends. Did you take this day off for me?”

Ben takes one more lick of his sweet and salty dessert before he responds, “I did. I remember you saying you come here on the weekends only.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Ben,” she says, giving his knee a quick pat.

His lecherous brain wishes her hand had landed higher up his leg, but he stamps the thought out of his mind. He counters with his own question. “Do you often come alone or with friends?”

“Rose comes with me when she’s able. She’s always a good time; we have the same taste in rides.”

Earlier that day, he tried to get her to go on Splash Mountain with him, but she vehemently refused. Something about not wanting her soul to leave her body fifty feet in the air while hurtling down at an angle of forty-five degrees and at a speed of forty miles per hour.

“Do you usually take your dates here?” she asks, the smile on her face teasing.

“I haven’t been on a date since I moved here five years ago,” he says, not thinking. He regrets his response as soon as the words leave his mouth. It sounds too personal, too sad, and it paints a gloomy shadow over what her perception of him must be. A quiet, lumbering single thirty-year-old working at the happiest place on earth.

Rey’s expression softens a bit—it reminds him of when she stopped by Launch Bay with the guy who huffed and puffed when she took pictures with Kylo Ren. This piques his curiosity, so he asks, “How about you? Ever gone on dates here?”

At this question, Rey’s face sours and she rolls her eyes. “I made the mistake of letting one of the busboys at work take me here a few…weeks ago? I can’t remember. Anyway, he knew I wasn’t interested in him that way, but he was persistent so I thought, why not? He was in a bad mood when we got to Launch Bay, and he never quite recovered.”

“He had to compete with Kylo?” Ben teases. His heart is hammering against his ribs, anxious for her to stroke his ego. He never pretended he was anything but selfish anyway.

Rey nods and smiles into her Dole Whip as she casts a sly glance at Ben. “You’re not going to be jealous of Kylo, too, are you?”

He lets out a loud guffaw that makes Rey chuckle. “Ha! I’ll fight him if I have to.”

“I’ll be honest—I wouldn’t know whom I’d root for.”

“Some date you are,” he mutters, elbowing her in the ribs.

They finish the rest of their desserts and start heading towards Fantasyland.

“Do you mind ‘it’s a small world’? Rose hates it, but I like going on it to give my feet a rest,” Rey asks.

A relatively relaxing fifteen-minute ride in a gondola where one row of seats can fit a group of four. It’s plenty close for Ben—he wouldn’t mind being in such close proximity to Rey for an extended period. Most rides they’ve been on during the day lasted only a handful of minutes.

“Lead the way,” he tells her.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disneyland park map](https://cdn1.parksmedia.wdprapps.disney.com/dam/disneyland/destinations/disneyland/maps/fy20-dl-ror-1-17-to-2-9-reduced.pdf?1580491185118)  
>   
> If you've ever been on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, you must've noticed the [Blue Bayou Restaurant](https://disneyland.disney.go.com/dining/disneyland/blue-bayou-restaurant/) that you sail past towards the beginning. It's magical.  
>   
> The Magic Candle Company has a candle called "[Pirate Life](https://magiccandlecompany.com/products/piratelife)" that smells exactly like the ride. Mr. starfleetjedi bought it for his cousin, and we sniffed the heck out of it before it got wrapped for Christmas.  
>   
> I don't know how the locals do it, but when I visited DLand back in 2018, I brought my own bottle of [tajin for the Dole Whip](https://www.disneyfoodblog.com/2016/03/07/disneyland-hack-tajin-dole-whips/). They offer individual packets, but I like to reduce waste where I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey has no problem pressing into Ben’s side the second they step into the very back of the rocking boat at “it’s a small world”. They have a whole row to themselves and yet she is leaning against his chest, wiggling until she is comfortable. He shouldn’t be surprised; she practically tackles Kylo Ren with hugs every weekend. She doesn’t even protest when he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

“Is this okay? Am I crowding you?” she asks, craning her head around to check on him.

“No, you’re good. As long as you’re comfortable.”

She nods and smiles softly. “This feels nice,” she says before turning away to watch the puppets singing and dancing merrily along to ‘It’s A Small World’.

Ben struggles to concentrate on the ride. He can smell Rey’s floral shampoo, and coupled with the soft feel of her body against his, he starts to notice a stirring between his legs. If he shifts the hand on her waist up just a few inches, he can graze the underside of her boob and still make it seem like an accident—but he resists. He might be out of the game for years, but he’s sure groping someone on a first date is a timeless red flag.

To take his mind off possibly offending his date with the slowly rising tent in his pants, Ben picks a random puppet to stare at and sings along to the song in his head. In just a few seconds, the blood rushes away from his cock and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Rey must be relaxing and feeling much more comfortable around him because she rests her arm on his leg, her hand cupping his knee. He sucks in a sharp breath, which catches her attention because she turns her head back to him once more.

“Everything alright?”

Why must her eyes have to be such an intriguing shade of hazel?

Ben clears his throat and nods. He tries to ignore the weight of her very warm hand on his shaking knee. “Yep. Where would you like to go to after this?” Their reservation at Blue Bayou isn’t for another hour, so he hopes to keep her distracted with rides and attractions until then.

“Matterhorn?” she offers.

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s too scared to go on some rides. You think you can handle it?” he teases.

She counters by pinching his knee. “The bobsleds and Splash Mountain are _not_ the same! I can do high speed, not drops.”

“So it’s safe to say we’re not going on the Guardians of the Galaxy ride over at California Adventure?”

She pinches his knee again.

They spend the rest of the ride discussing her hard limits across both parks—absolutely no Splash Mountain, Mission: Breakout!, Incredicoaster, or swinging gondolas on the Pixar Pal-A-Round Ferris wheel. Everything else was fair game.

“And I almost forgot, but I’m not doing the canoes,” she adds as they step off the boat.

“Canoes? You mean the one around Tom Sawyer Island?”

“Rose and I got bamboozled into that the first time we came together. Twenty people in a canoe, and not one of us could paddle in unison. It was more work than it was worth.”

Ben had taken her hand to assist her off the boat, but she hasn’t made a move to let go, so he smiles to himself as they walk hand-in-hand towards the Matterhorn Bobsleds. She holds on to him as they fall in line, and lets go only when they are directed to the bobsled where they would need to sit in a single file. Rey takes the seat behind Ben, and soon, they shoot off into the mountain.

Almost immediately, Ben regrets sitting in front of her. Rey is a screamer—the second they pick up speed and hurtle around the sharp bends, she releases an ear-splitting shriek that would have caused an avalanche had the ride used real snow. When the Abominable Snowman lunges from a corner and roars at them, she reaches forward with a loud yelp and pulls on his collar, nearly choking him.

By the time their sled emerges from the mountain to cheerful applause from the riders waiting in line, Ben’s ears are ringing and his neck burns from where his shirt collar rubbed hard from her pulling. When he turns to Rey once their feet are flat on the ground, she looks windswept—hair mussed and cheeks pink and breathing heavily.

“That was amazing!” she exclaims, her hands once again encircling Ben’s arm as they head towards the gate. “We have to do that again before we leave.”

“We’ll come back as many times as you want,” he says, ignoring his symptoms of tinnitus.

“Can we go again right now?”

Ben doesn’t even hesitate as he steers them back towards the line. This time, he makes sure to pick the seat behind her.

*

After a few more rounds on the Matterhorn followed by a long wait for the Indiana Jones ride (and a ten-minute malfunction that stalled the jeeps), Rey’s stomach is growling loud enough for Ben to hear. She tries to hide her embarrassment by laughing nervously, so Ben checks his watch. They would be a little early for their reservation, but Phasma won’t mind.

“Do you want to get dinner now and then go to Launch Bay?” he asks.

“It’s too early for dinner. I can get a pretzel—”

“Rey, it’s summer. The sun won’t set until nine. Come on,” he says, lacing his fingers with hers and tugging her towards New Orleans Square.

Thanks to his long legs, each one of his excited strides is equal to two of Rey’s, so she has to jog to keep up with him. She is panting a little bit when she asks where they are going.

“It’s a surprise.”

They weave through the crowd migrating towards Main Street for Mickey’s Soundsational Parade. Ben clasps Rey’s hand in his tightly as he muscles through the thick throng using his broad shoulders to nudge people away, giving Rey plenty of space behind him.

As they approach the building with the large orange and teal sign, Ben feels Rey’s fingers twitch.

“Wait, Ben—”

He pulls her forward until her back is flush against his chest and he is walking her towards the entrance of Blue Bayou Restaurant. “Surprise,” he whispers in her ear.

“Oh my god, Ben,” she breathes, whipping her head around so he could stare at her hazel eyes blown wide with elation. She leans forward and, before he could register what is happening, she presses a soft kiss on his cheek, just a hair’s breadth away from the corner of his mouth.

Ben doesn’t get too much time to revel in the feel of her lips on his skin because someone calling his name steals his attention.

“Ben, you’re a little early.” The tall blonde woman at the host’s stand gestures them over. “I do have a table now, unless you’d rather wait until your reserved time?”

Rey’s stomach rumbles in protest and Ben struggles not to laugh at the timing. “We’ll take the table now. Thanks, Phas.”

Phasma leads them to the dining area, straight to a table on the outer edge where they are treated to an unobstructed view of the passing Pirates of the Caribbean boats. Ben catches Phasma’s pointed glance at his and Rey’s joined hands before the blonde winks at him and takes her leave once they are seated.

“This is a dream come true,” Rey whispers, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as she slowly takes in her surroundings. They are in an enclosed building with dim lighting and projections of the night sky on the ceiling, the ambiance intensified by the quiet chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs. In the distance, they can hear the puppets play the banjo in their rickety houseboats.

Rey looks even more angelic under the warm flickering glow of fireflies and string lights. Ben wants nothing more than to lean across the table and continue what she started outside, except instead of kissing her cheek, he would claim her soft, pink lips.

“Not to stroke your ego so soon, but this is the best date I’ve ever been on,” she confesses, flashing him a toothy smile that crinkles the corners of her eyes.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he says, grinning. “We haven’t been to Launch Bay yet. You might not like me as much when I defeat Kylo Ren for your hand.”

He feels Rey’s foot nudging his shin playfully. “I don’t know, Ben. Kylo hasn’t exactly taken me out on a date yet, so it’s not much of a competition.”

Their server, Dopheld, arrives and takes them through the menu. Ben can tell that Rey doesn’t feel comfortable ordering anything after she loudly cursed at the price of their entrees, so he has to reassure her several times that the cost doesn’t matter and to order whatever she likes.

“Fine,” she mutters, her finger snaking down the menu. Then she turns to Dopheld who has been patiently waiting for them to make up their minds. “I’ll have the catch of the day and a mint julep.”

“Would you like a souvenir glow cube to go with your mint julep?” Dopheld asks.

Rey turns on her seat and cranes her neck around to check out the glowing green cube in the next table over’s glass. She returns to her menu, ponders for a second, and nods. Then she down a bit and says to Ben, “It’s three dollars extra and it’s not food. So I can Venmo you later.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “You can have ten glow cubes if you want. And you will not Venmo me a penny. I’ll block you if you try.”

Once Dopheld scurries away with their orders, Ben snakes his hand across the table to cover Rey’s. She looks at their hands, smiles, and turns her so they could twine their fingers together.

“I’ve never held hands like this with anyone before you.” Rey’s tone is casual and light, as if she is relaying the weather report, but her eyes are intense as they meet Ben’s.

His thumb is tracing slow circles along the back of her hand as he meets her steady gaze. “Yeah, me, too.”

“I find that hard to believe. You’re so—” She stops herself before she could confess to something.

“I’m so what?” he asks, teasing her by switching from rubbing circles on her hand with thumb to relentlessly nudging her instead. “Rey, what?”

She covers her mouth with her free hand and muffles her response. Ben tugs it away, now in possession of both her hands that are slowly getting clammy.

“I said you’re so tall. And handsome. And you’re very charming.” She leans closer across the table. “I don’t understand how someone like you is single.”

Ben isn’t prepared for the ferocity in her eyes. She has continued to defy his expectations of her—so far, she has exhibited a penchant for relatively unabashed confessions and confident handholding. All while also seeming shy and reserved as one would be on a first date.

He decides she deserves some honesty. After all, she just revealed her attraction to him. It seemed only fair.

“I didn’t have a regular childhood—”

Rey snorts, but she is smiling, so he hasn’t completely offended her with his opening statement. He powers through. “Not to minimize your experience, of course. I apologize.” She nods in understanding. “My mom was a senator—still is. My dad is an actor. I was shuttled back and forth, from coast to coast, ever since I was born. I’ve traveled the entire country, and most of Europe. It was a fast-paced childhood, and it never slowed down. Didn’t have much time to socialize. So when I turned eighteen, I moved here and did some odd jobs until I met my friend Hux. We applied for jobs here and it’s been…okay so far. No one bothers me here.”

Rey blinks back at him. “Hold on. Your dad is an actor? Who? And your mom?”

“Han Solo,” is all he says. He braces for it, knows how people usually react when they find out. Rey is no exception.

“Your dad is _the_ Han Solo?”

He’s just hurling surprises at her left and right, it seems. And he’s not even done yet. He wonders if they’ll need a paper bag for her to breathe into at Launch Bay.

“I loved him in The Prodigal Son! Underrated film, in my opinion. Not that the Henri Defense series isn’t good, but in The Prodigal Son he really taps into his dramatic—” she stops, face palms herself and wets her lips. “I’m sorry, I got sidetracked. _Not_ the time to talk about your dad.”

But Ben is giving her an amused smile. “No, I get it. My dad, the pilferer of tombs. He’s cool; maybe one of these days I’ll take you to meet him.”

Rey’s face brightens at the suggestion; she doesn’t even mind that he is bringing up meeting his parents on the first date. “That would be so awesome.”

Dopheld chooses that moment to serve them their drinks—Rey’s mint julep with a glowing ice cube and Ben’s Louisiana Lemonde sans floating light cubes.

Ben is sipping on his lemonade when Rey pipes up again. “So your name is Ben Solo?” He nods.

“I like the sound of that. Ben Solo,” she says, testing his name on her tongue. He wishes she wouldn’t do that, because wicked thoughts are edging back into the forefront of his brain and he is not in the mood to sing ‘It’s A Small World’ in his head again. “You will have to tell me all about the places you’ve visited. Later, perhaps on our next date.”

She slurps her mint julep happily, her face awash with the eerie green glow from the cube in her glass. Ben stews on the ‘next date’ thing in silence, biting his upper lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

“My name is Rey Kanata, by the way. I don’t know if I told you that yet.”

Ben shakes his head. “Ben Solo, Rey Kanata. Are we doing this date thing backwards? Is there anything else we should know about each other?”

“I’m twenty-one, my favorite color is brown, and I’m a dog person. But I don’t have a dog.” She jerks her chin at him, signaling his turn to share.

“I’m thirty-one, I have no favorite color, and you’ll love my dad’s dog.”

“Who the blazes doesn’t have a favorite color?” Her brows knit as she looks at him suspiciously.

“Someone who wears nothing but black all day every day.” He points to his black Henley. If she wasn’t so distracted, she could take that statement as a clue for what he does at the park. Lucky for Ben, she is a dog person.

“We’ll circle back to that because what kind of dog and I will need pictures.”

Ben pulls out his phone and scrolls to an album in his gallery, then he hands it to Rey. She is gushing over pictures of a hairy brown Newfoundland (“His name is Chewie”) when Dopheld returns with their food. She must have been famished because she falls silent once she digs into her fish, pausing occasionally to ask him simple questions (“Is Ben short for Benjamin?” “No. Just Ben.”) and see if he’d let her take a sip of his lemonade (“I don’t have cooties!”)

She is a little sad when she tells Dopheld that she is simply too full for dessert, but perks up when Ben reminds her that it’s time to make their way to Launch Bay. She tries to slide her credit card underneath his when the check arrives, but Ben would have none of it.

“ _I_ asked _you_ out on this date, so please let me,” he says when he sees her pouting as she slips her card and the dried souvenir glow cube in her purse. “You can get dinner next time. Sound good?” He almost wants to laugh at her resenting nod.

By this time, holding her hand has become a second nature. She falls into step beside him and he smiles down at her as they make their way to Launch Bay.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a small world
> 
> Matternhorn Bobsleds and the resident Abominable Snowman, Harold
> 
> Fuck Splash Mountain
> 
> Disney California Adventure Park (“DCA”) is the other theme park across Disneyland in the same complex
> 
> Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: BREAKOUT! replaced Tower of Terror in 2017 at DCA
> 
> Incredicoaster used to be California Screamin’ and is at DCA
> 
> Pixar Pal-A-Round is the Ferris wheel at DCA that has stationary gondolas and gondolas that swing and slide around
> 
> Davy Crockett’s Explorer Canoes
> 
> Take a raft to the Pirate’s Lair on Tom Sawyer Island\--avoid the canoes if you value your arms and your sanity
> 
> Indiana Jones Adventure \- I defy anyone to tell me they’ve been on this ride and it DID NOT break down on them. It’s one of their best…if it would just sail smoothly for once.
> 
> Pretzel carts with the salted Mickey pretzels and cheese dip. OH. MY. GOD.
> 
> Mickey’s Soundsational Parade
> 
> Blue Bayou Restaurant’s current dinner menu
> 
> Mint Julep with Souvenir Glow Cube for $8
> 
> Henri Defense is totally from Indiana Jones. In this AU, it’s an entirely different film series starring Han Solo.
> 
> A brown Newfoundland doggo


	6. Chapter 6

Sleeping Beauty Castle is breathtaking at night—its white walls glow purple in the spotlights and its blue spires shine brightly against the backdrop of the night sky. All around Ben and Rey, the crowd on the streets is thinning. Most park goers are either heading indoors for dinner or raiding the gift shops for overpriced souvenirs. Most energy levels are depleted—small children have retreated into their strollers sluggishly pushed by tired parents, couples are huddled on the benches to discuss dinner plans, families are debating whether to call it a night or wait for the fireworks in a couple of hours.

“I’m so full, I want to throw up.” Despite her distressing sentiment, Rey has a relaxed smile as she snakes her arms around one of Ben’s and leans heavily against him. Because of the more relaxed nighttime atmosphere, they are not brisk walking to Launch Bay. Rey peers into the windows they pass by, making offhand comments about experiences inside each establishment when she visited with Rose.

“Hey, you never actually told me,” she starts. “What do you do here? I come here often but I’ve never seen you around—unless you operate Splash Mountain.”

“You’ll find out soon. Look, we’re here,” he says quickly as Launch Bay looms overhead. “Where would you like to go first?”

She regains the bounce in her step as they enter the angular building. “Will you take a picture with me and Kylo Ren?”

“Sure.”

“I think he’s a little bit taller than you,” she notes.

“I’m pretty sure we’re exactly the same height.”

There is nobody in line to see any of the characters, so Rey and Ben breeze through the entrance to see Kylo Ren. Ben’s heart is hammering in his chest—he should have given Hux a head’s up, because who knows what stupid thing that redheaded weasel might say if he is caught by surprise.

When they are ushered forward into the light, Hux is tinkering with the camera so he doesn’t immediately notice them. However, Ben catches Kylo Ren—probably Randy since Matt is lankier—stiffen slightly. Randy even forgets to deliver his Supreme Leader spiel.

Interestingly, Rey doesn’t rush towards Kylo Ren like she usually does when Ben is working. Instead, she sticks close to Ben, keeping a respectful distance between herself and Kylo. When she glances down to shuffle her feet and avoid stepping on Kylo’s robe, Randy flashes Ben a thumbs up behind her back. Rey settles for each of her arms behind Ben’s and Kylo’s back.

“Alright, smi—” Hux chokes on his words as soon as he raises the camera to his face. He stops, eyes wide. “Ben.” It could be a greeting, if greetings could sound threatening.

“Hux,” Ben says through gritted teeth, willing the other man to be cool and not say anything dumb like “you’re here with your stalker?”

“Ben?” Rey asks, hazel eyes looking curiously between him and Hux.

“Matt,” a deep, warbled voice chimes in. Everyone’s heads turn towards Kylo Ren, who shrugs. Matt must be working out a lot more lately if he’s finally able to fill the costume completely.

“What’s happening?” Rey squeaks.

“Take the picture, Hux,” Ben says.

“Wait, _Hux_ —you mentioned that name before,” Rey says, looking up at Ben with her head cocked to the side in thought. They are all quiet, waiting for Rey to piece the puzzle together, until she gasps and steps back from Ben and into Kylo. “You play Kylo Ren?”

“Obviously not tonight,” Hux mutters, but doesn’t say anything else when Ben glares at him. He presses the camera’s shutter-release button, capturing what must be the most bewildered look on Rey’s face, Ben’s deathly glare, and Matt standing back with his arms crossed.

Rey looks from Hux, to Ben, to Kylo, then bursts into laughter. She pulls Kylo and Ben closer to her and orders Hux to take a picture, her eyes brimming with tears and her girlish giggles punctuating her words. Ben thinks she has lost her mind, that his terrible idea of a surprise has broken her. She is still smiling as Hux scans the barcode on her app, as she waves goodbye to Matt, as she tells Hux that it is nice to finally know his name.

Once they are seated on an empty bench just outside Launch Bay, Rey slaps Ben’s shoulder. “You tricked me.”

Ben grimaces. “I can’t tell if you’re upset or not.” He takes one of her hands and covers it with both of his. “But I’m sorry—I’m terrible at surprises, as you can see. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Rey shakes her head. “Honestly, it was a bit of a shock. I felt—I _feel_ embarrassed still.”

He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and keeps his hand on her neck. She doesn’t seem to mind. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“You were Kylo Ren all those times I visited.” She covers her face with her hands to hide the violent blush blooming across her cheeks. She continues to mumble, “Why didn’t you ever say anything all those times I jumped on you, pulled on you—oh god, when Rose made you carry me!”

Ben tugs on her wrists to get her to look at him, but she holds steady. “Rey,” he says softly, a small smile creeping on his lips.

She looks up from her hands, her pink cheeks growing hotter by the minute. “That was you that night, yes?”

He almost wants to lie to spare her pride, but he nods and she wails as she buries her face in her hands again.

“Rey, there is nothing to be ashamed of,” Ben says soothingly. “It’s actually really flattering that a cute girl such as yourself likes Kylo Ren so much that you visit every weekend.”

She slowly lowers her hands and stares up at him with her doe eyes.

“I started looking forward to your visits because you don’t scream at me for killing the Scoundrel and you don’t tell me I’m only half the villain Darth Vader is. So your hugs and excitement are nice.”

“People say that to you?” She looks sad when he nods. “I do have to say, I’m relieved.”

Ben hums when her fingers trace circles on the pad of his thumb. “Relieved how?”

Their eyes meet. “I had a huge crush on the tall guy dressed as Kylo Ren, and going on this date with you—well, I won’t feel bad if I do this.”

Rey pitches forward, their closed lips crashing against each other for just a few seconds. Ben barely has time to react—his senses are overloaded with the airy scent of daisies from her hair, the minty taste of her plush lips, and the soft skin of her cheek pressed against the tip of his nose. She starts to sit back, but his fingers thread through her hair and he is pulling her back to him. He catches her by surprise because her mouth is slightly open when his lips slot against hers.

A moan, deep and guttural and vibrating from her chest, to her throat, and against his lips. His tongue snakes its ways into her mouth and he can’t remember ever tasting anything as sweet as her. Her hands are on his chest, fisting the soft material of his sweater, keeping him in place. As if he would rather be anywhere else than here.

On second thought...

Ben pulls away first. Did she just whimper?

Her voice sounds higher than normal. “I’ve never done this before, but can we get out of here? To somewhere private?”

His cock twitches at the question she had stolen from his lips. He swallows before he says, “We can go to my house. Or your place if you feel safer there.”

“How far is your house?”

“About a ten-minute ride—”

She stands and pulls him off the bench. “Order a Lyft.”

*

The Lyft ride to Ben’s rented bungalow in a quiet suburban neighborhood is the longest, most uncomfortable ten minutes in his life. Beside him, Rey is quiet and only politely responding to the driver’s inane chitchat with monosyllabic answers. She is still quiet as he unlocks the door and swings it open for her.

He runs his hand along the wall to feel for the light switch. “If you want to go somewhere else or go home—”

She doesn’t even let him finish. She pushes the door closed behind him, fumbles for him in the dark until her hands land on his chest. From there, her fingers curl against his sweater again and she uses his body as a guide until she is pressed against him.

Her hands snake up to his neck, pulling him down until they are kissing again. This time, the kiss is frantic. Open-mouthed and wild—he can taste her hunger with every pull of his bottom lip between hers.

Ben doesn’t want to presume too much, afraid of pushing her boundaries if she is not ready for anything hotter and heavier than making out and dry humping, so he keeps his hands at a respectable level around her waist and over her shirt.

Rey must sense his hesitation because she snakes her hands under his sweater and runs her fingers across the hard planes of his stomach and inching up to his chest. She tugs until he wrenches away from the kiss and raises his arms so she can pull his sweater off.

When he doesn’t make a move, Rey growls and says, “Bed.”

Ben springs into action. He deftly picks her up so her legs wrap around his hips. She giggles as he blindly stumbles his way into his bedroom and hisses a low “motherfucker” when his foot catches on a rug. He kicks the door open and gently deposits Rey onto the bed.

“Lights on or off?” he asks.

“On. I want to see you.”

He flicks the light on and fiddles with the dimmer switch until the overhead bulb casts a faint bluish glow. Rey’s lips are swollen and her cheeks are flushed, and she is looking at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes. She looks away long enough for both of them to undress until they are both in their underwear. If she is anything like him, she must also be feeling a little unnerved by the newness of _this_.

It is reflex that leads Ben’s hand to his crotch, palming the growing erection in his boxer briefs. Rey’s eyes follow the motion—she bites her bottom lip and takes deep breaths that cause the small, gentle swell of her breasts to heave.

“I have wanted you for so long,” she whispers, stretching an arm out and offering her hand to him.

It takes less than a minute for both of them to divest each other of the remainder of their clothing. Ben pumps two fingers into Rey’s slick folds while she breathes hot kisses down his neck and shoulder. When he tries to lick down her body, she pushes her legs closed. “Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, or another day, when I’m showered.”

He wants to tell her that she’ll taste good to him either way, but decides not to argue. When his cock pushes into her, she moans his name and digs her nails into the soft cheeks of his butt to drive him deeper, harder, further into her.

Ben’s tongue is in her mouth when she maneuvers him onto his side until she is on top. She gets in a few experimental bounces and grinds until she finds a rhythm they both like, one that fully sheathes him into her cunt and he is hitting that sweet spot below her navel.

When her gyrations start to become inconsistent and she whispers, “Almost there,” Ben sits up to catch a rosy nipple in his mouth. He sucks eagerly, one hand squeezing her other breast and the other thumbing her swollen clit.

“Fuck me harder, Ben,” she breathes into his ear.

With a growl, Ben flips her onto her back, then holds onto the headboard and her waist as he slams his hips into hers relentlessly. He doesn’t slow down when she screams his name and convulses around him; instead, he uses her the sensual sound of her moans to power himself through a few more thrusts until he joins her over the precipice with a groan.

Much later, they are both catching their breaths amidst soft pecks on every patch of skin their lips can reach while tangles in each other’s arms. She smiles at him, her fingers pushing a curtain of his hair back, and he gives her a sleepy smile back.

“In the morning, you’ll have to tell me how you found me,” she says.

He hums in approval. “After we’ve showered and I’ve eaten you out for breakfast.” He finds that her demure blush is just as adorable as her blush when she comes.

She has a wicked grin when she inches closer. “Or we can shower now.”

Rey giggles as she extricates herself from Ben’s arms, rolls off the bed, and skips into the bathroom to turn on the shower. His cock is growing hard when he steps into the steamy shower stall, all vestiges of sleep shaken off by the sight of the warm water beating down her naked back.

Ben can hear the distant sound of crackling fireworks. He wonders if he can make Rey moan loud enough to drown out the explosions in the sky. His cock is fully erect when he bends her over, nudges her legs apart, and pushes himself in slowly. He almost comes just watching his length being swallowed by the tight pink lips of her cunt. She gasps his name against the wet tile of the shower stall when he pulls all the way out and thrusts back in forcefully.

“Can you say that louder?” he grunts as he pistons into her slowly.

She turns her head and looks him in the eyes with a grin. “Fuck me harder and find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fireworks at Disneyland generally start at 9:30 pm and run for about 20 minutes
> 
> The real Star Wars Launch Bay


End file.
